resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Program
, around Tac-Com in SRPA 3.]] The Sentinels are a group of elite soldiers who are partially immune to the Chimeran virus are a byproduct of Project Abraham. Because of Project Abraham's experiments, they have been gifted with the superhuman abilities that most Chimera display, such as heightened senses, abnormal strength, and the ability to partially heal themselves. They can essentially be described as being part human, part Chimera. For their immunity to the Chimeran virus and abilities the Sentinels are specifically tasked with the most dangerous missions, as each Sentinel is said to be worth at least three Rangers each, and even in death they could possibly claim hundreds of Chimeran lives. Sentinels operate in small squads of four, with one leader per squad; however, sometimes the squads are teamed up to take on particularly daunting missions (as is mostly the case in the book Resistance: The Gathering Storm). During their missions, Sentinels are usually supported by many teams of Black Ops soldiers (who usually end up being cannon fodder for the Chimera to chew through). The main character of the first two Resistance games, Nathan Hale, is a member of the Sentinels during the events of Resistance 2, after being inducted into the program sometime after the events that occurred at SRPA Station Igloo. It is unknown how many Sentinels have survived throughout the course of the Chimeran War; the only two still known to be alive at the close of Resistance 2 are Joseph Capelli and David Lasalle. Backgrounds The Sentinels grew up in many different parts of the United States of America, when the military offered soldiers a chance to help out America and stop the European influenza. The soldiers that enlisted had chosen to do it because most of them had troubled lives from committing murder to assault and using this to avoid going to prison and trying to pay back debt, and others who had enlisted did it for their family, wanted to know what's happening in Europe, did it to accompanying a friend who was also taking part in it and already knew what was happening in the project. The Project also offered $10,000 for anyone who wanted to enlist; however, when the soldiers were taken in for an interview and were told of the potential fatalities of Abraham, some were aggravated and others accepted what they were being told. The soldiers were left with the others as a selected audience chose who should be injected but when the soldiers where sent into the clinic to be injected some tried to kill the doctor whilst others took the injection, it began to change the soldiers' bodies and some died because of suffocation and other maladies, whilst others fell into comas. The survivors were placed in SRPA under the codename "Sentinels". Life as a Sentinel SRPA who now had many Sentinels on their hands and no place to put them for any purpose so they put them back into the military until July 13th when SRPA Executive Director Lyle K. Parsons ordered the reclamation of all surviving test subjects of Project Abraham to be analyze should the threat of further transformation such as the case of Jordan Adam Shepherd.Intel 2, Memorandum Black Ops were sent to retrieve the soldiers and then used sedative on the them as a precaution because as they and their superiors didn't know how far the virus had progressed. The soldiers where then taken to the nearest SRPA base where doctors would examine then and finally after two days allowed them to fully joined the Sentinels. Positions Each Sentinel has varied military specialties to choose from such as being demolitionist, technician, sniper, recon, guide, medic, aircraft pilot, intelligence, Non-Commissioned Officer, team leader, overall leader. Teams With those jobs chosen SRPA then had to come up with teams that had a variety of people of different specialties and also, most importantly, a strong team leader. One of the reasons why the first Sentinel mission dubbed 'the Maiden Voyage of the Sentinels' failed was because the leader of Alpha Team let the others make the decisions and argue over them causing confusion. Psychiatry Each Sentinels are checked by their personal psychologists in order for them to make sure that each Sentinel stayed mentally stable, which was made more difficult because of the fact that every Sentinels were prone to injuries associated with inhibitor shots. The many mental instability among the most Sentinels who struggled to cope beside combat related stress is the fact that they were cut off from their families and anyone close to them given the absolute government secrecy of the Sentinels. Punishment Known Operations *'the Maiden voyage of the Sentinels' - Date unknown. (Between December 1950 - January 1951) - Alpha Team - Mission Unsuccessful. *Operation: Bellerophon - February 13th 1951 - Kilo Team - Mission Unsuccessful. *Operation: Icarus - November 1st 1951 - Bravo Team - Mission Unsuccessful. *Battle of Bear Butte - November 16th 1951 - Echo Team and other Sentinels - Mission Successful. *Operation: Iron Fist - November 28th 1951 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Battle of Adams/Wabash station - December 3rd 1951 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation: Shadow Strike - April 19 - 22 1952 - Specter Team - Mission Successful. *Operation: Iron Hand - July 25th 1952 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation: Green Eagle - July 27 - August 5, 1952 - Specter Team - Mission Successful. *Operation: Kodiak - October 11th 1952 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation: Charon - November 2nd 1952 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation: Frozen Fortress - November 11th 1952 - Echo Team - Unknown. *Operation: Allied Shield - December 7-12, 1952 - Specter Team - Mission Successful. *Operation: Viper Pit - December 18-27, 1952 - Specter Team - Mission Successful. *Battle for the Holar Tower - May 17th 1953 - All Sentinels - Mission Unsuccessful. *Operation: Crucible - May 24 - June 9, 1953 - Specter Team - Mission Successful. *Operation: Wrath of God - June 14-21, 1953 - Specter Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Black Eden - June 26th 1953 - Echo Team - Mission Succesful. Known Sentinels List Of Known Teams *Alpha Team *Bravo Team *Charlie Team *Delta Team *Echo Team *Foxtrot Team *Haymaker Team *Kappa Team *Kilo Team *Lima Team *Serpa Team *Specter Team Sources Category:Sentinels Category:SRPA Category:Factions